


Strange Bedfellows

by trulywicked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, F/M, Kali lives, Magic Stiles, Scheming, Violence, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something dangerous and intriguing about the human who runs with the trusting puppies of Hale's Pack and Kali is determined to get to the bottom of the hidden predator that is the boy in red. To get to the bottom of it and to use him to ensure her own survival.</p>
<p>Of course Stiles has his own plans and pulling Kali into his little blood waltz is just going to make it all that more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> First what I know of Teen Wolf is pieced together from fanfic, the wikia pages, and tumblr. I do not watch the show, I WILL not watch the show because I am in love with Sterek and the show will hurt me. I'm not a masochist. So OOCness and a mishmashed timeline as well as deliberate fucking of canon will be held here. Consider it an Alternate Reality. 
> 
> Second, no this will not end in Sterek, though Sterek is near and dear to my heart. I fucking adore Stiles and I really like Kali and I just kinda want to see a darker Stiles and Kali get it on. Unfortunately I am apparently incapable of PWP anymore (on my own anyway) so my brain went all plotified on me.
> 
> Third, if you are not a Kali fan, Not a Stiles fan, are violently opposed to them getting together, are a canon storyline purist, or not a fan of a darker Stiles you probably will not enjoy this story so please, don't yell at me if you read despite the warnings.
> 
> WARNING: Dark Stiles, discussion of the intention of murder, sneaky Stiles, Kali watching from the treeline, Deucalion being a scheming little shit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf nor any characters or locations thereof. I make no profit from writing this.

She smelled something strange on the wind, something that held notes of chocolate and spice but underneath was the dark scent of power and something familiar. So she volunteered for patrol first and went in search of it. It was elusive, appearing on moment then, just before she closed in, disappearing until she was outside the patrol boundaries, tracking through the underbrush near the river.  
  
"Well hello there. I wasn't expecting you actually but hey, bonus."  
  
She spun then tilted her head at the teenager standing there nonchalantly, hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans, a Captain America t-shirt layered under a red plaid flannel shirt, beat up red converse planted on the forest floor casually. Was there a less threatening being in the world than what she was seeing now? She doubted it. And now she knew what had smelled familiar and smirked, “The Hale Pack’s little human pet. Didn’t anyone tell you it’s dangerous to roam the woods at night little red?”  
  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s dangerous to make assumptions? Actually you’re really good at that, making assumptions that come back to bite you in your pretty little ass. Like assuming your emissary was as good as dead when you walked away to join Deucalion. It’s gotta sting knowing that your girl isn’t just gunning to kill you now but is fucking the brains out of Derek, the guy you think killed your most recent bed buddy. Or didn’t you recognize Julia in the elevator?”  
  
She lunged, snarling as the teen’s words stirred old memories and fresh wounds. She ran to rip his throat out, and was knocked down when she crashed into the mountain ash barrier.  
  
“Tsk-tsk. Not the smartest thing to do really. I’m disappointed, I figured you for a smart one, aside from your assuming habit.”  
  
She stared at him, sniffing the air. The smell of power was coming from him? “You’re Hale’s emissary?”  
  
“Haven’t we covered this thing about making assumptions already?” He shifted, moving into a crouch just inside the barrier so that he was face to face with her, “For me to be Derek’s emissary he’d have to know what I can do,” he smiled and there wasn’t anything sweet and innocent in that smile.  
  
It caught her attention and she searched honey colored eyes, “So what are you? And why are you here?”  
  
“Mmm one of a kind and that’s all you’re getting for now. As for why I’m here, well I figured it’d be one of the twins coming here, they are kind of stupid really, and I’d kill them. Wasn’t expecting you.”  
  
“And what? Killing me instead would be a bonus?” She remembered his drawl from before.  
  
“Oh no. No. I don’t want to kill you. Not really and not yet. You haven’t hurt anyone I deeply care about yet so you get a bit of a pass. No the bonus I get by you coming is different.”  
  
She got up into a crouch herself, taking herself out of the vulnerable position and putting her on level with the misleading looking teen, “Different how?”  
  
“I get to tell you that you need to be watching your back. See Derek didn’t kill Ennis, oh he’d have loved to don’t get me wrong,” he continued to her growl, “but he was a little too heavily injured to do more than crawl away to lick his own wounds.”  
  
“And I suppose you have a different theory.” She sneered.  
  
“Not a theory. Did you know,” he reached down and picked up a handful of earth, letting it sift through his fingers, “That the earth tells you stories if you have the ability to listen? What’s happened on it, who’s died and how, who was born and where and what they did as they grew. If someone like me can sit still long enough and listen we can learn everything that’s happened over a patch of ground. Especially if it’s still soaked in blood.”  
  
His heartbeat was steady, not a blip, not a hitch, nothing to indicate any sort of lie, “Then who?”  
  
His smile became just a little pitying, “I think you already know the answer to that Kali, you just don’t want to admit it.” He reached through the barrier and rubbed at a smudge of dirt on her cheek, “You don’t want to admit you made a mistake.”  
  
She turned her head to bite his hand, the tip of her fangs only barely catching his finger, as he moved too fast for her to close them on his flesh and somehow she had a feeling he’d let her draw blood on purpose as a few drops hit the ground between them.  
  
“That’s one. And a new story sinks into this patch of earth,” he reached out again and trailed his fingers over her cheekbone and then her lips, pulling back before she could react.   
  
She licked the blood away from her lips automatically, tasting the power in it. The youth’s blood tasted good, “How do you know about Julia? The same way you supposedly know about Ennis?”  
  
“Yup. Only I got that story from her tree plus a little help from police records. She managed to crawl to the road, into a car that then crashed was found by the cop on duty that night. It’s interesting to me, that you showed a kind of mercy to someone you loved to join up with a man who knows no mercy. Watch your back she-wolf, and always remember the tale of the scorpion and the frog. It’s Deucalion’s nature to go after power and stab his pack in the back when they least expect it and he’s been doing it since Gerard Argent took his eyes.”  
  
“Why are you so interested?” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  
“Maybe I see something more in you than I do in the others. Or maybe it’s just my nature to give certain people a chance. You’ll just have to wait around and see,” he stood up, smearing something over his finger where she’d drawn blood.  
  
She stood as well, being below this youth right now would be far too dangerous, and watched him.  
  
“Well, I’ve got somewhere to be,” he winked at her, “Catch you later.”  
  
A sudden, violent wind whipped up, forcing her to shield her eyes as the mountain ash circle blew apart. When the wind died down he was gone and no amount of sniffing let her catch his scent again to follow.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Of course she wasn’t the sort to leave it alone. She couldn’t follow him but she could find him easily. At the school she hid in the shadows of the trees and watched as he interacted with Hale’s pack. She watched the way he fawned over the redheaded human, how he edged carefully away from the blond she-wolf they’d had captive like she was a particularly dangerous snake, the way he bantered with Hale’s sister, the smiles he gave the huntress and sneers he gave the former kanima. She watched him ruffle the curly hair of the one called Isaac, and bump shoulders companionably with the other wolf they’d held captive, who’d run from their fears of hunters. She watched and marveled that Hale’s pack didn’t see it. They didn’t see how much of it was fake, just a mask to earn trust.  
  
The only genuine moments were the knowing looks exchanged between the boy and the potential True Alpha and the lustful looks he occasionally gave Ethan’s current chew toy though the interaction with the curly puppy held the potential to become real. It was pathetic that none of those werewolves could sense the predator in their midst. They were a bunch of innocent little bunnies being guarded by a fox in her mind, eventually the fox was going to get hungry and they’d learn their mistake.  
  
Or, she glanced at Ethan and Aiden, maybe not. Maybe the fox was planning to slake his building hunger on bigger prey. When she looked back at the youth he was staring directly at her, a smile flirting at the corners of his lips that seemed to say ‘Took you long enough’ and somehow it wouldn't surprise her the least if he’d known she was going to show up eventually. Then he was looking away to respond to the redhead.   
  
Kali disappeared back into the forest, making her way back to the penthouse. Deucalion was there, waiting with that benign look he habitually held.  
  
“Welcome back. Did you find what you were looking for?”  
  
That quickly she knew the twins had told him she’d been at the school, and that simply she knew the boy had been right. Deucalion would kill her the moment he felt he needed more power. She could prevaricate, could give half truths and make him more worried about her than the twins. Or she could tell the truth and make him trust her, make him more sure of her at his back than Aiden or Ethan. “Part of it. I had an interesting encounter on patrol a couple nights ago,” she went to make herself some tea as she told him about Stilinski, about his power and his mask among the Hale pack, but she kept his words about Deucalion and Ennis to herself.  
  
“So you went to see if he truly is a fox in the henhouse so to speak?” Deucalion smiled a bit, the sort of smile that came with scheming.  
  
“I suppose. I’m curious about what he is and what his game is.” She lifted her tea cup and sipped the masala chai, “Because he is playing some sort of game. The only question is what the ultimate goal of it is.”  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
She watched Deucalion’s fingers map out the shape of his cane, a common sight, one that she realized heralded scheming. And he did it more often than not and didn’t always speak after he finished.  
  
“I think we should find out, don’t you?”  
  
“I know I want to. What do you have in mind?” She relaxed, he still believed her enough to let her in on a plan. Her own scheme was already starting and if she was careful and played everything just right, she’d come out of this alive and in possession of all the territory they’d claimed as the Alpha Pack.


End file.
